Accessory devices that are used in conjunction with consumer electronic devices are known. Various electronic devices can include visual displays having touch screens that include sensors designed to receive touches, gestures, and other inputs in response to touches to the display. Such electronic devices can have associated accessory devices that provide additional functions therewith, such as smart covers and the like. If desired, alignments and/or electrical connectivity between such accessory devices and electronic device can be facilitated through the use of magnets in some cases. Unfortunately, magnets can be limited in nature, such as where magnetic attractions are still strong even where component alignments are offset or inaccurate. As such, the use of mechanical alignment features typically accompany magnetic components for aligning and coupling accessory devices to electronic devices. While magnetic based accessory device to electronic device connections and couplings have thus worked well in the past, there can be room for improvement. Accordingly, there is a need for improved magnetic based accessory device to electronic device couplings and connections.